


Same Time, Same Place, New Outfit

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Kinktober 2019, Latex, M/M, Stripper!Rhett, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link is back, again. Same strip club. Same handsome stripper. Gosh he feels pathetic.





	Same Time, Same Place, New Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> **Latex** | Straitjacket | Wax-Play | Breast Worship

Link's palms were sweating, why on earth was he still coming back here?  
  
The base beat in his chest, louder than his heart, but not so loud to drown the blood rushing in his ears. The sounds grating over his ears hardly sounded like music, or maybe that was his fault. He was trying desperately to shrink into his bar stool.  
  
He kept his eyes on the back lit bottles on the shelf behind the bartender. Declining the dancers coming up to him, offering dances and shows.  
  
When the long line of another body pressed against him he was getting ready to decline the offer before the dancer could offer. "So I hear you've been turning everyone down left and right sug'," the voice that rumbled in his ear was familiar and made excitement pool in his abdomen.  
  
Link shifted in his seat slightly, "Wasn't really feeling it to-" The words forming in his brain as soon as he took in the tall dancer. Wood was wearing latex, shiny black latex.  
  
All the moisture in Link's mouth vanished, the latex left nothing to the imagination. The black was practically painted on his long torso, just barely covering his groin and tops of his thighs. The latex reached up his throat, but left his shoulders and arms bare.  
  
Christ, Link could see the man's dick, his hard nipples. "Wasn't feeling what hon?" The dancer leaned onto the bar top with his arms to flag down the bartender. Link's eyes were glued to Wood's perfect ass, the latex hugging it so tightly he could see the man's crack.  
  
"Uh," words failed the dark haired man.  
  
Wood smiled at him before downing a glass with clear liquid. With how full it was, it had to be water. "So how about it sugar? You want a show?" The blond had leaned into Link's space again, his hand gently brushing over the bespectacled man’s shoulder.  
  
Link swallowed thickly, he was already impossibly hard just looking at the dancer. He couldn't imagine the dancer pressing against him and not being able to touch. "Can't," he rasped.  
  
The blond frowned, "Can't? Why not?"  
  
Link groaned low in his throat as his eyes roved the dancer again. "Won't be able to keep my hands to myself. Don't want to get banned."  
  
Wood smiled, before gently grasping Link's wrist. "Come."  
  
Link wanted to sob, wanted to scream. He wanted to pin the tall blond to the nearest table and kiss the breath from his lips.  
  
Behind the curtain of the last booth, all the way at the end of the hall, the dancer pushed the smaller man onto the padded bench.  
  
Link let out a soft rush of air. Blue eyes looking up at the dancer, "But-"  
  
The sentence was cut off as Wood crawled into his lap, "I's a'right hon. A secret between you and I."  
  
Link bit his lip, the weight of the dancer in his lap felt perfect. One of Wood's hands took Link's and brought it to the blond's hip. The warmth of the slick material under the bespectacled man's hand made his cock twitch, could feel himself leaking into his boxers.  
  
"Fuck," his fingers dug into the latex covered hip.  
  
"Go on sugar," Wood urged into the shell of Link's ear.  
  
The dark haired man grabbed the dancer's hips, letting his palms slide over the black latex. Fingers biting into the soft flesh of the blond's ass. "Shit. Wood," his hips bucking up towards the dancers.  
  
"Yeah? Keep going," the blond shifted, rocking his hardening dick into Link's.  
  
The dark man's hands traveled up, fingers brushing over hard nipples. Tracing collarbones and up the side of the dancer's long neck before sliding back down.  
  
The sensations were too much, finally being able to touch, to explore the firm and soft body in his lap. Link's fingers splaying over Wood's back as he thrust his cock up towards the dancer. "Can't," he panted. "You're too perfect. Fuck, Wood."  
  
The blond hummed in his throat, "C'mon sugar. Let go. Make a mess for me."  
  
Link groaned low in his throat as he spilled into his pants for the third week in a row. Shame burned at his neck and cheeks, prickling the backs of his eyes. God he was so pathetic.  
  
He released his hold on the dancer, hooking an arm over his face and letting his head rest on the back of the bench. "Gosh, I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry," he muttered into the warm air.  
  
"Glad to know you think latex is hot sug'," Wood didn't remove himself from Link's lap like he thought he was going to.  
  
"You're hot. The latex was almost too much for me. Thought I was gonna bust standing there at the bar," Link's laugh was self-deprecating.  
  
Wood hummed, leaning into the smaller man, pressing him against the back of the couch. "I would've thought that super hot."  
  
Link felt the long line of the man's latex covered dick dig into his thigh, making him moan. "Gosh," Link let his arm slip from its spot on his face.  
  
He was met with gray-green eyes looking at him filled with desire, the man's cheeks above his amber beard flushed a pretty pink. "Gosh, yourself. Want to do so much more to you hon. But I gotta get back on the floor. See you next week?" The dancer slipped from Link's lap like water through his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no sense of self control. You're all welcome. Gosh lmao
> 
> Lemme know how I did, or find me and scream at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
